


A Tired Confession

by PrincessLocket



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLocket/pseuds/PrincessLocket
Summary: In which Froy and Ichihoshi have just broken up and Ichihoshi accidentally confesses to Nosaka





	A Tired Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This has been saved in my drafts for quiet a while now so I thought I'd finish it up and post it.  
I hope you all enjoy it!

“You know I have a crush on you, right?” Ichihoshi whispered softly, his eyes finally sliding closed as he allowed sleep to overtake him.

Nosaka took a breath as he absently placed a hand over the blue haired males forehead, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over tanned skin. A small smile graced his lips when a soft snore sounded from the other.

“I know.” Nosaka whispered back, pulling his hand away as he pulled away from the other. His eyes trailing down to the foot of the bed, where Ichihoshi’s blankets had been tossed aside. As he moved to grab them a foot suddenly kicked out, causing gray eyes to trail back up to the sleeping male, who was still sound asleep. Nosaka chuckled and moved the foot away before once again reaching for the blankets. This time he managed to grab the blankets before Ichihoshi’s foot could kick out again.

With a blanket in each hand, Nosaka then went to lay each of them out over the other, making sure they covered the blue haired male fully.

Nosaka nodded to himself in satisfaction before moving back in to cup the side of Ichihoshi’s face with his hand. The way Ichihoshi unconsciously nuzzled into his hand caused the pink haired male to hum in amusement before he moved his hand into messy blue hair. His hand smoothening out where several strands poked out from the sides.

Another snore sounded from the sleeping male and it was at this moment where Nosaka decided it was time to take his leave. His hand raising, hovering over blue hair, not quiet wanting to leave just yet. His eyes trailing from his own hand to the soft skin of Ichihoshi’s exposed cheek. A thought suddenly crossing his mind as he watched over the other. In an instant he was leaning forward, lips ghosting over tanned skin. And it was at that moment when Ichihoshi decided it was a good time to roll over in his sleep.

Nosaka’s eyes widened as Ichihoshi’s lips met his own in a soft kiss.

His body froze at the contact, mind racing to register what was going on before he all but yanked himself away from the other. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he stared in wonder at the sleeping male, hand grazing over his own lips. As far as he could tell, Ichihoshi was still asleep, if the gentle rising and falling of his chest had anything to say about. Which meant that he was in the clear for now.

Instead of turning to leave, like his mind was begging him to do, Nosaka remained frozen in place. Gray eyes locked onto Ichihoshi’s sleeping form. In less than five minutes, Nosaka had been confessed to and, unknowingly, kissed by Ichihoshi.

This was something Nosaka had never imagined happening, especially not tonight! Not after the way Ichihoshi had come crying to him, banging on his apartment door until he opened it, and then having Ichihoshi basically throw himself onto the pink haired male with tears streaming down his face, words coming out in hysterics as he desperately clung to Nosaka. It taken some time, but when Ichihoshi had finally clamed down enough for Nosaka to lead him to his sofa, he explained in a calmer manner how Froy had just broken up with him.

The two had been going through a rough patch in their relationship for several months and though neither had truly wanted to end the relationship, it was Froy who ultimately cut things off. Ichihoshi cried into Nosaka’s chest as he described how just before the breakup he had caught Froy chatting up some girl near their once favorite ice cream parlor. How Froy looked at the girl as if she were the only one in the world, and how his eyes that once shone so brightly at him, turned sour the moment he tried to confront him about the girl.

Ichihoshi had continued to cry as he went over the words that were exchanged between him and Froy until he found himself being reclined into Nosaka and the sofa.

From there Nosaka did his best to sooth the other, rubbing small shapes into Ichihoshi’s hair and back, and whispering sweet nothings as Ichihoshi’s tears became fewer and fewer. The two had stayed on the sofa even after the lights in the apartment fell dark, signaling how their light from the outside had turned into night.

The two only moved away from the sofa when Ichihoshi’s stomach started to growl, which caused him to blush in embarrassment. 

Nosaka, on the other hand, smiled and tapped at the other, silently asking for the other to get off of him, which Ichihoshi did with an even brighter blush forming on his cheeks.

When Nosaka moved into his kitchen he glanced a look back to the sofa, smiling softly at how Ichihoshi seemed to be relaxing back into the cushions. He then flipped a light switch on and moved to grabb a frozen pizza from his refrigerator and placed it into his oven. While he waited for it heat up he walked to his room, grabbing a blanket and a pillow, before leaving to return back to the kitchen. Surprisingly the pizza had finished heating up, allowing Nosaka to take it out just a few moments later.

Nosaka proceeded to putting two slices of pizza on separate plates and walked them over to where Ichihoshi was sitting. He handed the blue haired male the plates, warning him to let the pizzas cool down first, before he returned back to kitchen. He then grabbed two drinks and the blanket and pillow he had left earlier before turning off the light and heading back into his livening room to join Ichihoshi on the sofa.

Ichihoshi smiled in greeting at Nosaka and waited for the other to get situated on the sofa. However, when Nosaka made no movement to join him an eyebrow raised in confusion. Just as he was about to ask if something was wrong, Nosaka flung a blanket over his head, draping it over his body before sitting down next him with a satisfied smile.

The two sat in the dark for several minutes as they moved to get more comfortable before Nosaka finally grabbed a remote to turn on his T.V. He let Ichihoshi pick a movie and when the blue hair male settled on a lighthearted kids movie the two leaned into against each other, both enjoying their pizza and the warmth coming from the other. 

Towards the end of the movie, Ichihoshi had started to drift off to sleep. When Nosaka had noticed this, he had turned the T.V. off and moved in front of the other, offering a hand out to help him get to bed. Ichihoshi had gratefully accepted the offered hand and slowly rose from the sofa, his body falling into Nosaka’s side where an arm wound around his waist to help hold him up.

From there Nosaka had led the sleepy male to his room where he placed the other carefully down onto his mattress. Little did know he would later regret-

-Which now had him refocusing on the other and how Ichihoshi stirred in his sleep.

He looked away when Ichihoshi reached an arm out in his direction, eyes still closed. If the blue haired male were to wake up and suddenly remember his own words, would he even still wish to be in the same room as Nosaka? And if he had been awake to have felt their accidental kiss, would he still be reaching his hand out to Nosaka? 

Nosaka shook his head in guilt. No, he didn’t want to be thinking these things right now. He needed to get some sleep. It had been a long day for the both of them. He had the entire next day to worry about what had just happened.

Taking one final look at the other, Nosaka turned to leave the room, in favor of returning to his sofa, where the blanket and pillow still lay. He climbed under the cover of his blanket and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful dream about a smiling boy with blue hair.


End file.
